Kingdom Hearts High School: Part 1
by MichaXkH
Summary: Drama awaits two brothers as they begin their lives at a boarding school called Kingdom Hearts High School. Read through part one to a series based around the characters of the Kingdom Hearts universe as they appear in this crazy head of mine. The stories plot will gradually build with each part as will character development. Feel free to leave honest reviews and remember to enjoy


Kingdom Hearts High School: Part 1

Drama awaits two brothers as they begin their lives at a boarding school called Kingdom Hearts High School. Read through part one to a series based around the characters of the Kingdom Hearts universe as they appear in this crazy head of mine. The stories plot will gradually build with each part as will character development. Feel free to leave honest reviews and remember to enjoy yourself. Thank you and I hope you fall just as much in love with this take on a beloved series as I did.

**Chapter 1: The Skye Brothers**

Berp! Berp! Berp!

'"Dude Sora can you not here your alarm?! Wake up," yelled Roxas from downstairs in the kitchen who's mouth just happened to be stuffed full of Sora's favorite cereal.

"Geez calm down I'm up! By the way that better not be the rest of the applejacks or you're dead!"

Roxas was downstairs but Sora could still hear him burst out laughing. He also heard sound of those delectable cinnamon and apple flavored masterpieces hit the ground. Even though he had to hear his favorite edible thing in the world fall ti the ground in waste Sora couldn't help but smile as he remembered what his mom used to say before she passed away, "_The thing with you Skye boys is that your smiles and laughter are contagious. You all could heal the world with your smiles alone.__" _Sora had let out a sad sigh when he heard a knock at his door. It was Vanitas, Roxas and his older brother.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I went KH High and they are huge on punctuality so it'd be best if you moved a little faster, oh and if you need to talk I'm here for you ok?"

"Yeah sure whatever." Sora didn't wait until Vanitas left to put in his headphones and start blasting his music. Vanitas got the memo and left.

While the guys are finishing up getting ready I thought you might like some backstory info on "the Skye boys," aka Sora and Roxas. First off Sora and Roxas are twins with very different personalities.

Sora is a bit dull and has a hot temper along with an outspoken attitude. I'd be lying if I said he was an outstanding citizen but unfortunately after the death of his mother his temper has caused him a few run ins with the law. Sora believes that Vanitas (his older brother) didn't care for their mother because he was not at her funeral or with her when she died. Although Vanitas now takes care of the boys Sora still resents him. Sora cares deeply for Roxas though and would do anything to protect his twin brother. Sora's bad boy appearance can't hide his true heart, he is a good natured soul that wants the world to be a brighter place.

Roxas, like Sora, has all the traits needed to be a Skye guy good looks, messy hair, and a big heart. Due to Sora's law troubles Roxas dyed his hair and got a new hair cut so no one would mistake the two and he wouldn't end up in jail because Sora decides to… never mind. Roxas is more gentle than Sora and isn't as dull. Meaning he has top marks in all of his classes and he hasn't been arrested for… well we can discuss that later. Roxas is a ladies man and will use his cunning and charm whenever he can when it comes to girls. Truthfully girls are a distraction. He misses his mother and is constantly searching for someone with her warmth.

**Back to story: Roxas' Room**

Roxas looked over at Sora who was lazily sprawled across his bead with groaning about the reasons school weren't important.

"I'm just saying I don't get how learning how to subtract pi from a triangle is gonna help me in the longrun."

"The fact that you just said something like that with the utmost confidence should be proof enough that school is important," Roxas said with a smirk.

"Whatever, Mr. Top Marks. I know this might be a dumb question but are you nervous? I mean classes will be a breeze for you but this is a boarding school. Kingdom Hearts High will be our lives for the next four years."

Honestly both boys were very nervous. All of the kids from their middle school would be there. Not just friends but also enemies and who knows what else. The only upside is that along with being a Skye came popularity. All the girls wanted them and all of the guys wanted to be them. Their reputations made them seem like celebrities. Even badboy rebel Sora admitted to liking the fame and with a high school came an even bigger playing field. The sky was the limit for them. (No Pun Intended)

"Yeah I guess I'm pretty nervous. I know you are too especially since she'll be there." Roxas gave a playful laugh when Sora launched a pillow at his face.

"We can't all be players Roxas. Some of us just want one girl. I'm surprised you haven't gone after her yet hate her or not she'd bring up your ,"rep".

"I don't _hate_ her," Said Roxas. "I just think she's stuck up and really not my type.'

Sora smiled at his brother, "Roxas there's no way a player can have a "type". Standards maybe but not a type." This time it was Sora that had a pillow launched at him.

Vanitas came into the room just as Sora was about to grab another Pillow.

"Alright guys it's time to go. The drive is about 30 minutes so if we leave now we can make it there early." Said Vanitas who was happy to see his younger brothers playing and having fun. It's been a while since he's seen them that way.

"Why would we want to be there early? It's school and couldn't you have called us from downstairs?" Said Sora with a stern look on his face. He saw the sadness move across Vanitas' face but he didn't care. He could feel Roxas staring a hole in his head too.

"I'll um wait in the car guys. I've already put your bags in the trunk so when you're ready we can leave."

"Thanks Van!" Roxas yelled at Vanitas who was already down the stairs. "Sora look I…"

"Save it Roxas let's just go." Said Sora knowing what Roxas was going to say or better yet lecture to him.

"Fine but listen to this… FIRST ONE TO THE CAR GETS SHOTGUN!" Roxas said while already two steps ahead of Sora.

While Vanitas drives a victorious Roxas and a pouty Sora to their new school I want to shed some light on something I forgot to mention. Which was dumb considering it's completely essential to the story.

MAGIC! It's the ultimate life source for all the living creatures in the worlds. Different kinds of magics are used. The most powerful is Hart Magic. Hart Magic is a type of magic that creates a weapon or other items from the wielders heart. The properties of your heart determine the strength of this Magic. The most common and most powerful example of something like this the Keyblade. Not many Hart Magic users have Keyblades because they are extremely rare and extremely dangerous. The second most powerful magic is Elemental Magic. Elemental Magic is the manifestation of the elements Fire, Ice, and Thunder (Lightning).This magic isn't rare, in fact everyone could use it if they knew how. The final type of magic is Summoning Magic. This type of Magic allows the wielder to summon beings and creatures to assist them. Like Elemental Magic this magic isn't rare and can be used by anyone with proper education. There are certain families that have such strong magic that they can use all three forms of magic. The strongest of these families is the Skye family which explains some of the reason behind their popularity. Well besides their good looks that is. Throughout the entire history of the Skye family they have all been wielders of the Keyblade and have exceptional fighting skills. Fencing is probably the only class Sora could pass with flying colors. More on that later though.

**Back To Story: Vanitas' Car**

Roxas looked back at his brother Sora who of course to fulfill his stereotype was fast asleep with his earbuds in his ears blasting some metal song. When Sora slept he looked like he did when they were younger. He looked peaceful and at ease unlike now. Now Roxas could only sigh at how different Sora had become.

"You know if you stare at him any longer he'll wake up," said Vanitas snapping Roxas back to reality.

"Well let's hope for your sake he doesn't wake up. Otherwise it will be a full on hate fest." Roxas meant that to be a light joke but he could tell Vanitas took it to heart. "Come on Van you know Sora doesn't hate you," Roxas said with a hopeful smile.

Vanitas knew Sora hated him but he couldn't tell him the truth as to why he wasn't at the funeral or at his mother's death bed. His mother had made him promise not to.

"Sora has a good reason to hate me. Sometimes I think he blames me for mom's death. In his mind I think he believes if I had been there she wouldn't have died. You guys saw me as superman. The strongest with the Keyblade and the coolest and most popular guy ever, but when I wasn't there I had let you both down. You may not see it that way but Sora does. So I accept his hatred in hopes that one day he will forgive me. On that day I'll be the happiest big brother in the world." Vanitas smiled a sad smile that Roxas knew wouldn't last long.

Not noticing Sora's music had stopped a while back Roxas asked Vanitas about his mother. "I just want to know how you feel Van. We all loved mom but in all reality you loved her the longest. You got to spend a little more time with her than Sora and I. So I know that you must feel even worse than Sora does even if you don't show it."

"Honestly Roxas I…"

"Couldn't care less," interrupted Sora. "Isn't that right _Van_? I mean how much could someone who doesn't even have the nerve to show up to his own mother's funeral really care about anything. I wager not much at all." Sora's tone was even and flat. It hardly showed any emotion but on the inside he was screaming and wanted to bolt out of the car. At least then he wouldn't have to be near Vanitas anymore.

The rest of the car ride was silent other than Sora's music which was now blasting again.

The car turned off of the main road onto a neat dirt path with trees on either side. The trees were a beautiful oak brown color with a vibrant array of luscious greens and yellows. It wasn't long before the school came into view. In fact the boys were shocked they hadn't seen it sooner. The campus was enormous. Sora compared it a small city, which was fair considering the amount of buildings and students in the area. Vanitas pulled into a section of the school's parking lot, which just so happened to be in front a large group of girls.

"Vanitas is there a reason you parked here?" Roxas asked with a devilish look in his eye from seeing all of the girls.

"Well as modest as we may be we can't push aside the fact that girls can't get enough of us Skye guys. I figured you guys would enjoy a little fangirl action before going to the boring lecture given by dean Xehanort." Vanitas gave a cocky smile and quickly glanced at Sora who he could tell was enjoying the sight of all the girls. The boys all stepped out of the car and almost instantaneously it all started.

**(Fangirl Dialogue)**

"OMG who are they?"

"Are those the Skye brothers? They're so hot."

"Sora is so freaking cute and his hair is just… AHH!"

"It's the Skye twins Roxas and Sora and their older brother Vanitas!"

"Did we all just die and go to hot guy heaven?"

**(There Is More But I Would Like To Keep This PG-13)**

"Hey Roxas how about you take half and I take half," Sora joked at his brother.

"I'd take you up on that offer but I don't think she'd be too happy about that." Roxas said after tossing Sora his duffle bag. "Did you talk to her at this summer?"

"Yeah then we got in an argument because someone told her I was talking to other girls at the mall. After that we didn't talk much." Sora replied with a shrug.

"I don't get why she gets so jealous if you two aren't even dating. She's crazy bro."

Sora nodded his head in agreement. Vanitas had been helping the boys unload the car and heard their conversation. It made him remember his teenager days. He loved being twenty but sometimes being young just seems more interesting.

"Hey Vanitas can you take us to where we need to be headed?" asked Sora. The fact that Sora asked Vanitas a question without subtle hints of hostility surprised all of the boys including Sora.

"Uh.. No Actually I'm in a hurry only had time to help you guys unload then wish you off, I have a job interview. We have plenty of money but I'm gonna need something to keep me occupied while you guys are are gone for the next for years. I'm sure one of these lovely ladies would love to help you though. Good luck guys I love you and if you need anything at all just call me. I love you guys. Bye."

Not that he cared but Sora could've sworn he saw a tear on Vanitas' face as he pulled off.

"Sora it says here on our pamphlet that we're supposed to the room assignment post in the front of the dining hall." Said Roxas with a confused look.

"Did the pamphlet come with a map?" Sora asked a bit agitated.

"Nope." Replied Roxas.

Sora was about to let a long exaggerated sigh when out of the blue a flaming hacky sack hit him square in the neck. Already more angry than need be Sora looked for the thrower of the sack and to no one's surprise Riku, Axel and Demyx were all laughing hysterically across the yard. Before Roxas could stop him Sora had charged at Axel and had tackled him to the ground.

"Calm down Sora it was just a joke," Axel said between laughs.

"Yeah calm down Sora," said Riku, Sora's best friend since they were kids.

**(Back Story Time)**

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas are all part of a group called Organization Thirteen which consist of 13 of the most physically and academically superior teenagers from the Twilight Town District in Destiny Islands. Roxas' ability to wield two Keyblades and his high I.Q. made him the perfect candidate to replace number 13 for this year. Although Sora was not eligible to join the group Axel and Demyx treat him the same as they do Roxas. Riku is part of a powerful family like Sora's. Their families grew a fondness toward each other due to the boy's friendship which started when the two were around four. Sora does not see Riku as a brother but he cares for him almost as much as he cares for Roxas. Riku and Roxas tend to randomly spar with their Keyblades but they are good friends.

**(Back To Story)**

After lots of laughing and wrestling the guys finally got themselves together and headed towards the dining hall.

"So Sora I heard you got arrested again is that true?" asked Demyx.

"Yeah these guys were harassing this girl and they were Hart magic users so I challenged them. It's not my fault they were all weak. The girl told the guard what happened but I guess no matter the intention street brawling is still illegal." Said Sora nonchalantly.

"Well duh it's still illegal doofus but do you at least know who it is you beat up? Or who it was you saved?" asked Riku.

"I don't know the guys but the girl was around our age but I'd never seen her before so she must be new to town.

"Speaking of girls, what's everyone's love life looking like?" Axel asked the question but up until then he hadn't thought about anyone since Xion and him had broken up during the summer.

"We all know who Roxas is after, every girl in town. I'm into the upper classmen Aqua. She has curves in all the right places plus I heard she's into rockers." mused Demyx.

"Dude she's smokin but her brother Terra is super protective and he's in the 11th grade and could easily kick all of our butts."

"Geez… I was thinking maybe I could date Yuffie. I know she's weird but she's kind of cute and she part of her group so she must be important." Riku said casually.

Everyone looked at Sora who was sort of just drifting along not really participating in the conversation. From the moment Axel said "love life" he had started thinking about her. The girl he had been in loved with since the second grade, Kairi. In middle school she formed her clique with Namine a sweet blonde girl that everyone knew had a huge crush on Roxas except for Roxas, Xion short dark haired girl that had always been like a sister to Sora and Roxas her temper made her and Sora really seem related, Yuffie an awkward girl that was light and airy that everyone liked, and finally Kairi apart from being extremely self-centered she is beautiful and outgoing. Sora knew he would have to talk to her eventually he just hopes that it won't be awkward.

"HELLO EARTH TO SORA!" Roxas yelled to Sora.

"Hm what?" Sora hadn't heard Roxas who had apparently been talking to him.

"I said we're at the Dining Hall you dork." Roxas laughed after Sora punched him in the arm.

There was a woman sitting at a table with a heap of papers and names she was a short lady with glasses and a gray bun. She had a kind smile but very stern green eyes that let all the boys know she meant business. Axel got his Room assignment first and it turns out him and Riku are roomed together. Demyx got roomed together with a fellow Organization 13 member named Saix. Sora was about to go next but a girl caught his eye. It was the girl he'd defended during the summer she looked lost and kinda cute.

"Roxas do me a favor and find out where my room is and take my stuff there I have to do something."

"Wait Sora what are.." Roxas tried to call for Sora but he was already leaving out of sight.

**Chapter 2: Mystery Girl, Jealous Kairi!**

Lucky for Sora him and Roxas were roomed together other-wise he'd be pitching his stuff out of the dumpster. Roxas had just sat down on a bed in their room when he heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Roxas said to the visitor. Much to his surprise it was Kairi. By the way she stormed into the room all self-righteous he was already regretting answering.

"Where is Sora?" she asked with a smile. As much as he disliked her Roxas had to admit she was pretty.

"He's not here." Roxas said.

"You guys are roomed together right? Plus you're twins can't you use like telepathy or something?" Kairi asked with a slight attitude.

"No we can't use telepathy Kairi but I have been texting him and he hasn't texted back yet so I'm not sure where he is. Feel free to wait here if you want." Roxas meant that last part as a joke but seeing as how Kairi didn't leave he could tell she didn't get the memo. He watched as she made her-self at home just like she used to when they were kids only now she had cell phone and was texting her thumbs right off. Seeing Kairi there brought back old memories of Sora. He remembered how he'd talk about Kairi for hours straight not even stopping to catch his breath. Roxas' thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Hey I invited the girls to come over if that's ok with you Roxas.." Said Kairi with a child-like innocent smile.

"Sure why not." Roxas tried to keep agitation from his voice and face as suddenly a crowd of people entered Sora and his dorm. He was expecting Kairi's friends but Demyx, Riku, and Axel were a surprise.

"Hey what's with the look Skye? Demyx, Riku, and I were just gonna come check out you and Sora's chill space when we ran into the girls." Axel said smoothly trying hard not to make eye contact with Xion.

"Hi Roxas." Said Namine in a small shy voice."

"Hey Namine." Roxas gave her a half smile that almost caused her to faint luckily for her Xion stepped up behind her to keep her upright.

"I hate to interrupt this little love seen but has anyone noticed Sora is missing. This can't be a party without the whole group can it?" Riku started off laughing but when he saw that no one knew where Sora was he got a little more serious.

Roxas could tell Riku was getting concerned and even though he hadn't planned it things were becoming kind of party-ish so he had to do something.

"Uh Sora texted me apparently the dean wanted to talk to him about some of the trouble he had been in to make sure things would be alright for the school year and he wouldn't be a nuisance." Roxas was lying through his teeth especially since the dean had that talk with Sora on the day they registered but he saw Riku ease down and everyone sort of drift back into their little party scene so he felt accomplished.

"Nice lie Roxas." Demyx said quietly next to Roxas.

"How could you tell?" Roxas asked.

"When you went with Van to magic fest Sora called me to hang out since everyone else had tickets but me and him. Well he had a ticket but he didn't want to go for some reason. Anyway I asked him about how registration went and he told me about the dean."

"Well keep to your-self, this get together is pretty chill and I don't want anyone spazzing out." Roxas pointed at Riku and they both chuckled.

Someone ended up ordering a pizza and drinks magically appeared so now it really was kind of like a party. Roxas noticed that Axel and Xion had found a corner in the room and were talking and laughing and Riku was flirting with Yuffie. Namine was sitting next to Kairi and it looked like Kairi was talking her ear off.

"You should go save Namine from the horrors of Kairi's teenage drama stories." Demyx nudged Roxas and they laughed.

"You go distract Kairi and I'll swoop Namine out of there." Roxas said maniacally.

"Ok but for the record I'm still trying to get with Aqua so don't make it awkward."

"Fine just go."

Demyx sat next to Kairi and asked how her day had been and she immediately started giving every detail. So Roxas picked up Namine and carried her to the other side of the room. Everyone was so busy talking that no one noticed.

"I know that you're only over here to distract me." Kairi told Demyx. "I also know that Sora isn't in the dean's office."

Demyx looked over at a smiling Roxas and a blushing Namine. "Well don't go blabbing ok, Roxas just wants to keep everyone happy and Riku from going on a rampage."

"Fine but tell me where he is."

Demyx knew she meant Sora. "To be honest I don't know where he is and neither does Roxas but you know these Skye guys, he's probably off with some girl."

Kairi scoffed, "Please Sora has been in love with me since we were kids there's no way he's with some girl. He's probably out looking for me as we speak."

"It's not like he hasn't dated other girls. Roxas may be the ladies' man but that doesn't mean Sora hasn't been around." Demyx smirked as he watched Kairi's expression change.

"Please we all know who Sora is in love with. It doesn't matter who he dates because me and him are meant to be together."

Demyx was about to bring up the girl Sora had saved over the summer just to piss Kairi off but someone's phone had started ringing. It was Roxas' phone. Everyone got quiet so they could find out whether or not it was Sora.

Roxas tapped the screen of his iPhone and put it to his ear.

"Hello… Sora where are you? You idiot the east boy's dormitory room 811. Yeah well next time don't run off without talking to me first. Saying "take my stuff and text me where I'll be staying" isn't talking to me. Well just hurry up everyone is waiting for you to show up and I don't think I can keep Axel from eating all the Pizza any longer."

Roxas hung up the phone.

"Sora is on his way he didn't tell me where he was or what he was doing so don't jump down my throat Riku." He laughed and stuck out his tongue at Riku who did the same. Roxas looked over at Kairi who was texting again. He assumed she was texting Sora when his phone lit up next to him. It was a text from Kairi.

**(Text Messages)**

**K:** **Roxas is Sora seeing another girl?**

**R:** **All he told me was that he had to do something and that he'd be here soon. As for the "another girl thing" what's that about? You two aren't even dating.**

**K:** **Look just tell if he is dating someone or not.**

**R:** **From what I know he's not. **

**K:**** Ok thanks bye.**

Roxas looked up from his phone to see Kairi smiling as if she won a prize or something. He really wished he could kick her out before Sora came but unfortunately Sora had come into the dorm as soon as he thought that. You would think he'd been gone for years judging by the way everyone was all over him. It turns out he'd been gone over six hours but it seemed shorter than that since everyone was so preoccupied with their party. Roxas shoved through everybody and grabbed Sora by the ear the way their mother used to.

"What the heck have you been up to you all day?" Roxas asked relieved and curious.

"I had to go off campus for a little while. After today it'll be against the rules to go off campus without permission so I was just doing some last minute exploring is all." Sora looked at everyone and it seemed as though he had everyone fooled except for Roxas.

Kairi stepped in front of Roxas before he could speak and took Sora's ear. "Look Sora you can't just go awol for hours and not text or call anybody. We were worried sick."

"Not really we were just chilling out waiting for you to come back so you could hang with us." Axel said trying to save Sora by taking on Kairi's hate glare.

"I'm sorry Kairi next time I'll text you I guess."

"Next time you'll just take me with you." She smiled and wrapped herself around Sora's arm and he blushed a little.

"Awe Sora's blushing." Xion said in a teasing voice. He tried to hide his face but it was too late the awes and the whistles had already started.

"Shut up guys you're not funny." Sora tried to be serious but couldn't help but join in on the laughter.

After a while Demyx decided it was time he went back to his dorm, Axel and Xion left for their Dorms too everyone noticed how lovey dovey they looked but didn't say anything because they didn't want to mess it up. Yuffie and Xion are roommates so Yuffie left shortly after Xion did. Riku asked some questions about the schedule for the next day then he was gone too. That only left Sora, Roxas, Kairi, and Namine.

"Um Kairi should we head to our dorm soon? It's getting late and I'd hate to have to walk home in the dark." Namine said in a small voice.

"We could walk you guys.." Roxas started to say before Sora interrupted.

"Actually we can't we have to unpack a lot and finished getting situated girls sorry.." Sora looked at Roxas who looked confused and gave him a look. Roxas got the memo and nodded his head.

"So much for no telepathy." Kairi said in a mocking tone.

"We'll text you guys alter on tonight ok Kairi and Roxas will make this walk up to you ok Namine." Sora winked at Namine and she blushed.

"Promise you'll text me Sora." Kairi demanded.

"I pinky promise Kairi."

Kairi smiled as her and Namine left for their dorms. Roxas waited until he was sure they were gone before he looked Sora.

"Ok Sora now tell me what really happened."

**(Earlier That Day)**

Sora watched as the other guys got their room assignments. The lady at the table seemed nice but something about her crept him out so he tried not to look at her. Sora was next up to get his room assignment but as soon as he got to the table someone had caught his eye. It was the girl he had defended during the summer, she looked a lost but in a really cute way. Sora knew he had to talk to her.

"Roxas do me a favor and find out where my room is and take my stuff there I have to do something." He heard Roxas say something but he ignored it and headed towards the girl. The girl was wearing a short jeans skirt and a teal blue tank top that hugged her perfectly rounded curves she had long brown hair that went down a little past her shoulders. Her skin was perfectly tan and her eyes were a beautiful emerald green. They were also looking right at him now. Sora blushed but didn't look away.

"Hi I don't think we have had a proper introduction yet. I'm Sora Skye." Sora and the girl were face to face now.

She smiled. "We haven't been introduced but I think it would be pretty rude if I didn't at least find out the name of the guy that saved my life."

"Well since you know my name can I know yours?"

"It's Aubrey. Aubrey Rose."

"That's a really pretty name Ms. Rose." Sora hadn't meant to sound like he was flirting but oh well.

"Thank you Mr. Skye." Aubrey replied equally as flirty.

"I see you got your room assignment but you seem a little lost."

"I am!" Aubrey exclaimed sounding a bit pouty and cute.

"Well lucky for you I know how to get you where you're going."

"But you don't even know where I'm going." Aubrey said realizing that Sora wasn't nearly as smart as he was hot.

"Oh yeah… Where is it that you're going?" Sora asked embarrassed.

"Um.. the east girl's dormitory, room 416."

"I know a short cut there come one follow me." Sora reached out his hand and gave the world famous smile all of the Skye's were known to have. Aubrey couldn't help but fall for his Skye charm and grabbed Sora's hand. Sora and Aubrey took a long path that led off campus. Aubrey knew it wasn't a short cut but she didn't care. She would follow Sora anywhere if he smiled the way he did before. Sora had led Aubrey to the beach where they sat by the shore.

Sora looked out at the waves. "So I'm guessing that since you know my name you also know about my reputation?"

"Yeah sort of." Aubrey said.

"well do you always run off with criminals?" Sora laughed after asking that but he didn't take his eyes off of the waves.

"Only the cute ones. Besides you saved me from those guys so I know you're not bad."

"People call me "the bad boy" of all the Skye brothers. I'm pretty sure that makes me bad."

"So you made a few mistakes. You beat up some guys. Oh well! You haven't killed anyone yet. In fact you saved a life. That's more than I can say for most good people. Besides most people find bad boys really attractive."

"Do you find bad boys attractive?" Sora's tone was flirty again but he was still looking at the waves. Aubrey leaned on his shoulder. Sora didn't mind in fact he liked it. He liked Aubrey being close to him as did Aubrey.

Time seemed to fly. Sora and Aubrey had played in the water and laughed as if they were the only two people left in the world. After a while they sat back down to dry off.

"Hey Sora can we become friends?" Aubrey asked Sora who was staring out at the waves again.

"We just played on the beech like three year olds. I don't think you even had to ask that." Sora laughed. Aubrey loved his laugh and his smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Aubrey leaned on Sora's shoulder again and pulled herself closer to him. Sora could feel her shiver a little.

"Are you cold?" Sora asked in a soft sweet voice.

"Yeah just a little." Before she could say anything else Sora had put both arms around her and pulled her closer to his body. Aubrey could feel her face getting warm. She looked up to see if he had noticed and Sora was looking down at her.

"What's with look Skye?" Aubrey asked knowing her face must look like a tomato by now. Sora didn't say anything though. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to kiss Aubrey even though they had just met.

"Aubrey don't move ok…" Both of their hearts started to beat faster and their breathing got heavier. Sora closed his eyes and had begun to lean in closer to Aubrey as she closed her eyes. Sora could feel that he was close to her face and right as they were about to kiss Sora's phone had gone crazy. It was on vibrate but he could still hear and feel the BERP! BERP! BERP! Going on in his lap. He opened his eyes and checked his phone. He had gotten a bunch of texts from Kairi. She seemed worried. Sora noticed how late it was getting.

"Um our clothes are pretty dry now and it's getting late so we should go." Sora said as he started to get up.

"Yeah you're right we should um we should start heading back to campus." Aubrey tried to hide the disappointment she felt. As they walked back to the school Aubrey couldn't help but think about how Sora's lips must feel. She wondered if they were soft like his skin. The thought made her smile. Sora was thinking the same thing.

They made it to Aubrey's dorm.

"So I guess this is goodnight Skye." Aubrey said halfway in her dorm and halfway in the hall where Sora was.

"I guess it is." Sora said with a flirty smirk.

Aubrey hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Catch you later bad boy." Aubrey winked and closed her door. Sora blushed and grinned really hard. As he turned to leave he saw Larxene a member of organization thirteen he'd hung out with a few times with Roxas. He waved but she just looked at him and went into her dorm.

"What's her deal?" Sora said to himself. He didn't ponder on it for long though, partially because he kept thinking about Aubrey, mainly because he had no idea where he was supposed to go. So he called Roxas.

**(Current Time: Sora and Roxas' Dorm)**

Roxas and Sora had finished unpacking just as had told all of the details of his day.

"Now I need a girlfriend." Roxas said after plopping down on his bed feeling completely wiped out.

"Aubrey isn't my girlfriend we're just friends." Sora said that with all honesty he just wished it was a lie.

"Yeah sure." Roxas laughed and winked at Sora.

"Don't wink at me. What about you and Namine huh? I saw you two flirting with each other."

"We weren't flirting dunce we were just talking. She blushes real easy though it's weird."

"You're supposed to be the smart one Roxas. Namine clearly has a huge crush on you. I don't know how you didn't notice that after all this time."

"I am the smart one. If Namine had a crush on me she'd tell me. Besides I'd hate for me and her to end up like you and Kairi."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked but he knew what it meant.

Seeing that Sora was getting upset Roxas changed subjects. "Did you at least get Aubrey's phone number?"

"Dang it! Hey do you want to sneak over to the girls dormitory later and get her number?"

"Girls? Dormitory? Are you kidding?! Of course I want to go." Roxas smiled at his brother.

"Alright we'll sneak over there later right now I'm gonna text Kairi so she doesn't rip off my head."

**(A little Earlier: Girl's Dormitory)**

Kairi didn't believe Sora's whole last minute sight-seeing story. Well at least not all of it. She knew that he was with a girl, but who? Who was this mystery girl and why did Kairi already hate her? Namine could tell something was bothering Kairi because she wasn't talking or even texting. Two things that only sleep and well Sora could stop her from doing. Boom! There it was. Namine figured that Kairi must be thinking about Sora.

"Hey Kairi um are you ok?" Namine asked semi cautiously.

"Namine can I ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with." Kairi's wasn't facing Namine but she pretty much guessed what face she was making. It was her "Sora face" a face she made when she thought to hard about him.

"Sure go ahead and ask Kairi."

"I just…." She turned to face Namine. "I just want to know, who could Sora be seeing?"

"You told me Roxas said he wasn't seeing anybody. When it comes to his brothers Roxas usually doesn't lie." Namine started to smile at the thought of Roxas thanking her for saying that.

"Yeah I know, but Sora wasn't just out all day with no one. You heard how all the girls have been swooning over them since they set foot on campus. Maybe one of them seduced him and forced him to hang out with him or worse…" Kairi's heart beat fast at the thought of Sora sleeping with some girl.

"Kairi calm down. You're starting to cause a fuss." Namine gestured towards the two girls that had come out of their dorm.

"Are you two alright? We heard commotion and wanted to make sure there wasn't a fight or anything." Said the sophomore Aqua Clearson. After she said that the other girl neither Namine nor Kairi had been familiar with that had come out of the dorm smiled and reached her hand out to Kairi.

"Hi I'm Aubrey Rose. You two must be our neighbors." Their dorms were next to each other.

"Uh hi Aubrey I'm Namine and this frantic mess is Kairi." Namine shook Aubrey's hand and then gestured towards Kairi who was coming back to her senses as she studied the girl.

"Do you two want to hang out with us for a little while I'm sure Aqua wouldn't mind." Aubrey smiled at Aqua.

"That's cool me and Kairi actually know each other from a while back so we could do some catching up."

"That sounds lovely but I'm actually really tired so I'm going to go ahead go to bed. Come on Namine." Kairi saw that looked like she was about to object so she gave her a stern look that Namine knew meant just come on.

"Uh goodnight girls." Namine said as Kairi dragged her through the door. Aubrey and Aqua had stared to say goodnight back but their door was already shut before they could say anything.

"What was that about?" Aubrey asked Aqua a little confused.

"Beats me. Let's go back in the dorm before more chicks get involved."

Aubrey agreed and started towards her door but before she went inside she could've sworn she saw someone peeping through their door at her. Well if they were they must have just been trying to wait and see what the commotion was about. Aubrey went into her dorm.

**(Same Time: Kairi And Namine's Dorm)**

"What was all that about Kairi those girls seemed cool." Namine asked kind of agitated.

"Sorry it's just that something didn't feel right about that Aubrey girl. It was like if Irony was a person it'd have slapped me in the face when the second I saw her."

"That's a little intense Kairi." Namine said worried about her best friend.

"Yeah I know. I need Sora soooo bad Nami." Kairi made a pouty face then sank into her bed.

Namine laid back in her bed. "Why don't you text him and tell him to come over?"

"Because he makes me nervous sometimes." Kairi surprised Namine as well as herself when she said that.

"Whoa since when does Sora make you nervous?" Namine asked shocked.

"Urgs!" Kairi was frustrated at her-self. "I don't know Nami help me pwease!"

"Ok how about I text Roxas and tell him to sneak over and meet me. I know he won't turn down an opportunity to come the girl's dormitory at night and he'd never do it without Sora. It's the perfect set up. I'll distract Roxas and you'll have Sora for whatever you want. Deal?"

"Yes! Namine you're brilliant and that plan is perfect. Are you sure you're ok with being alone with Roxas though I'd hate for you to faint and he spazz out."

"I think it's time I show you the confidence you've showed me for years. Let's get our Skye boys."

Kairi hugged Namine and sat back on her bed. Kairi didn't think she could smile any harder until her phone lit up and it was a text from Sora. She thought her face would split.

**(Current Time: Sora And Roxas' Dorm)**

"Hey Sora. Yo! Earth to Sora!" After his failed attempt to reach Sora using words he tossed a pillow at his face.

"What heck was that for?" Sora asked confused.

"You were so busy flirting with Kairi you didn't hear me calling your name."

"I wasn't flirting with Kairi."

"Sure Sora, you say that but you're cheeks say otherwise. Anyway Namine texted me she wants me to come over I guess to hang out or something. So I was thinking when we sneak over there later we could just split and meet back when we're done."

"That's cool since you're gonna hang with Namine I'll see if I can get Aubrey to sneak out with and we could go to the gardens or something." This plan made Sora anxious not only would he get to see Aubrey again but Roxas might actually realize that Namine is in love with him. This was too perfect.

"Alright let's go have some fun." Roxas and Sora high fived each other and left for the girl's dormitory.

The walk to the girl's dormitory seemed longer at night when they were trying to sneak around without getting spotted by anyone. Sora and Roxas were used to sneaking out to meet girl's though especially Roxas so this wasn't anything new for them. They got to the entrance of the dormitory easily.

"I'm going to sneak round to Namine's window you go ahead and find Aubrey's dorm from the inside." Roxas was whispering but Sora heard him fine.

"Ok text me when you want to meet back up. No rush though." Sora whispered back just anxious to see Aubrey.

"Alright be careful Sor…" looked over and realized that Sora had already left.

Sora remembered the route to her dorm perfectly. Second floor, make a left, and it's the sixth door down. Dorm 416. Even though the hallway was dark girls were still up other lights were on but Aubrey's next door roommate's room stuck out the most. Sora wondered who they could be but didn't think too much on it. The dorm he cared about was right in front of him. He knocked lightly and waited. He heard a laugh then the door opened.

Roxas found dorm 417 easy enough. He texted Namine to let her know to come to the window. A few seconds later she appeared in the window smiling.

"Um Roxas you could've used the door."

"Yeah I know but I figured this would be a little more romantic." Namine's heart fluttered when Roxas smiled at her. "Back up some I'm gonna climb up."

Roxas climbed up the side of the building and into Namine's window. As soon as he stepped into the room Kairi jumped up and ran to the window. Roxas looked at Namine wondering why Kairi was riled up and why she was dressed so nicely.

"Um do you guys always go to bed dressed like models?" Roxas was still a little confused.

Kairi came back from the window looking like she lost her puppy. "Roxas where is Sora?" Kairi asked sounding like she was about to cry.

Kairi heard a soft knock on a door close. She hoped that it was Sora and he just had the wrong door. Kairi went out into the hallway but it was dark and empty. There was no Sora. She wanted to cry.

"Namine what's wrong with Kairi?' Roxas asked fearing that he already knew the answer.

"She was looking forward to Sora being with you. We didn't think you'd sneak over here alone. Why did you come alone?"

Kairi was back in the room now looking as if she were about to cry. Roxas couldn't tell her the truth at least not now. "He was going to come but his little adventure today wore him out. As soon as he hit his bed he was out like a light."

"Do you think he'd mind if we went to see him?" Namine asked after Kairi had sat on her bed still looking like she was holding back tears.

"Uh I'll call him and try to wake him up. Don't worry Kairi as soon as I mention your name he'll be ready to glide right over here."

Kairi smiled. "No it's fine let him sleep. We all know how Sora is when he's tired."

Roxas felt really bad, he'd never seen Kairi like this. "Sleepy or not us Skye's don't let people down. I'm calling him." Roxas felt accomplished when Kairi smiled like a little kid. That quickly went away when he realized that he was about to face the wrath of an angry cock-blocked Sora.

**(Aubrey's Dorm)**

"Geez I know you missed me but did you have to yank me in the room?" Sora asked with a grin.

Aubrey laughed quietly and nodded towards a sleeping Aqua. "Quiet down or you'll wake up my roommate." Aubrey said whispering but smiling. "What are you doing here Skye?"

"I need your number."

"You came all the way over here in the middle of the night at the risk of getting caught just for my phone number? Why couldn't you have waited until tomorrow we don't have classes until Monday so you literally would've had all day?" Aubrey wanted to laugh so bad but she knew she'd wake up Aqua so she didn't.

"I think we've established I'm all brawns no brain and my patience level is at a zero. I couldn't wait." Sora looked down.

Aubrey lifted up his chin. "You have a bad habit of making me blush Skye." They both leaned in to kiss but their kiss was interrupted by Sora's ringing phone.

"I'm sorry it's my brother." Sora leaned away and answered his phone.

**(Phone Call)**

"Dude Roxas this better be life or death or else you're getting smothered in your sleep.

"I'm sorry I'll make it up to you but it's Kairi. If you're around Aubrey just act like we're talking about Van."

"Ok fine what's wrong with _Van_."

"Namine is walking her over to our dorm right now."

"What! Why?"

"Apparently we were supposed to do a double date thing. When you didn't show up Kairi got pretty worked up. If you're in the dorm before she gets there all hell will break loose."

"Ok fine I'll head right over there. Lucky for you this is life or death so you won't be getting smothered."

"Whatever just meet me by the entrance to the dormitory I'll be waiting there."

**(End Of Phone Call)**

"Hey is your brother alright?" Aubrey asked concerned.

"Uh yeah he's fine here..' Sora handed Aubrey a marker that was lying on the floor and a piece of scrap paper. She wrote her number down and handed the paper to Sora.

"Don't forget to text me Skye." Aubrey said with a smile.

"I won't. Bye" He hugged he rand was off.

Aubrey looked over at Aqua who somehow after all that was still asleep. She cut off the light and went to sleep too, smiling.

Sora and Roxas took a back way to the boy's dorm so that Namine and Kairi wouldn't see them. They went inside and ran to the dorm. They had managed to beat the girl's there

"Ok pretend you're sleeping so that way when they come Kairi can "wake you up".

"Dude this is insane." Sora said out of breath.

"Yeah I know. Did you at least get her number?"

Sora smiled a cocky grin. "All seven digits."

Just then there was a light knock at the door. Roxas waited until Sora had thrown off his shirt and messed up his already messy hair and laid down to open it. Kairi looked over at Sora's bed and waited until the door was closed to walk over and sit at the edge of Sora's bed. Roxas and Namine had both expected her to shake him out his sleep but instead Kairi tapped him on the shoulder.

Sora rolled over to face Kairi looking as if he's really been asleep. He start to rub his when Kairi hugged him. "Uh hey Kairi what's up?"

Kairi didn't answer him she just kept hugging. Sora looked at Namine and Roxas confused but they both shrugged their shoulders. Sora started to notice his chest felt wet. He pulled Kairi back a little and saw that she was crying.

"Kairi what's wrong?" Sora asked ready to kill someone.

"Can you guys give us a second alone." Kairi asked Roxas and Namine.

"Uh yeah sure we'll wait in the hall." Roxas gave Sora a look before him and Namine left the room.

"Now will you tell me why you're crying Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I know you were with another girl today…" Kairi looked up at Sora who had looked away with red cheeks.

Sora knew he couldn't lie to Kairi's face. "Yeah I was. Is that why you're crying?"

"Yeah kind of…" Kairi looked away when Sora caught her gaze.

"Just be honest with me Kairi."

"I'm jealous ok! Are you happy I confessed my feelings. The thought of you with another girl kills me it always has."

Sora didn't know what to say. He remembered how Kairi had turned him down and ignored him time and time again. She had hurt his feelings so many times but he still loved her. Now she chose to spring this on him, right when he started to fall for someone else. Sora knew he still loved Kairi if he didn't he wouldn't be here right now with her. "Why now? For years you've known I'm crazy about you. Is this some sort of game? I guess now that we're in high school you want to stop playing huh?"

"It's not like that!" Kairi shouted through sobs.

"Then what is it like Kairi? Tell me because right now I'm losing my mind. As soon as I think I'm falling for someone else you just jump back into my life and snatch my heart away so you can juggle it around a little before giving it back. You've always done that. Kairi I'm not your toy." Sora stood up to put his shirt and shoes back on."

"Sora the way I treated you before, it was stupid." Kairi was bawling now and it was hard for her to speak.

Sora knelt down in front of her and grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He wiped the tears from her face and smiled. "Kairi I love you. I always have and I always will but I need to figure things out right now. If we were meant to be then we will. Now isn't our time though." Sora kissed Kairi on the cheek.

"Sora please…" Kairi said softly.

"Come on me and Roxas will walk you and Namine home." Sora reached his hand out to Kairi. She took it and he led her to the door.

"Hey is everything alright?" Roxas asked as Sora and Kairi came out of the dorm.

"Yeah. Come on Roxas we're gonna walk them home." Sora didn't make eye contact with Roxas or Namine.

The walk to the girl's dormitory was silent. None of the teens feared being caught. They were too busy in thought. When they got to Kairi and Namine's dorm Roxas hugged Namine and waited to see what would happen between Sora and Kairi. The tension was insane. Kairi had reached out to hug Sora but he stepped back and waved. Sora was afraid that if he hugged her he'd go back on everything he said and Kiss her. Kairi looking like she was about to cry again waved back and closed her door.

"Hey Sora are you gonna be alright." Roxas asked with a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I'm fine let's just go." Sora looked up and saw Larxene standing in front of her door with a dark smirk.

"Larxene what are you.." Roxas started to say. Larxene ignored him and looked at Sora then pointed above Kairi's door. He didn't understand.

"What's supposed to be there?" Sora asked. But Larxene didn't answer him instead she went into her dorm and closed the door.

Sora didn't want to talk about Roxas' weird friends so he looked above Kairi's dorm one more time then left. Roxas followed. When they were back in their dorm Sora collapsed into his bed feeling emotionally and physically drained. Roxas had lied down as well.

Sora tried not to think about Kairi so instead he tried to figure out what Larxene was trying to show him. There wasn't a bug there or anything, all that was there was her Kairi's dorm number.

"Hey Roxas are you awake?" Sora heard Roxas sit up and roll over.

"Yeah what's up?" Roxas asked.

"What was Kairi's dorm number? It's not for anything weird I'm just curious."

Roxas was intrigued by Sora's question. "It was 417 I believe, why?"

"417 huh?" Sora said trying to figure out this little puzzle.

"Yeah 417 you weirdo." Roxas said with a laugh."

Sora's eyes opened wide as he shot up in his bed.

"Dude holy freaking crap."'

**Chapter 3: Confused Hearts And Searching Souls**

Roxas was awakened by a loud knock at the door. He sat up and looked over at Sora who fast asleep in his bed and wasn't showing any signs of waking up anytime soon. Who could blame him though? He had to break up with a girl that wasn't even his girlfriend to later find out that she lived right next door to the girl he wanted to be his girlfriend. That's a lot to take in plus they didn't get to sleep till around 5 a.m. Roxas' thoughts were interrupted by the loud knocking again. Roxas opened the door too an angry Xion and a blushing Namine.

Roxas stepped out of the dorm locking the door afterwards. "What's up ladies?" Roxas smiled and winked at the two of them.

"Save it pretty boy and step aside so I can go put fist down Sora's throat!" Xion tried to shove past Roxas but he was stronger and she wasn't having any luck.

"I'm not gonna let you through so forget it. I don't think Sora would appreciate it if his twin brother let a fist get shoved down his throat.

"Xion, Sora is probably asleep let's just let Roxas explain a little before we jump to conclusions." Namine smiled at Roxas for a second then got serious again.

"Explain what exactly?" Roxas asked already knowing the answer.

"Explain what exactly happened last night between Kairi and Sora!" Xion said in a voice barely below a yell. "She wouldn't talk to me or Namine this morning. Namine told me she had been up all night crying.

Roxas sighed then relayed every detail of what Sora told him to Namine and Xion minus the part about Aubrey's room being right next to Kairi's.

"That's what Sora told me." Roxas said in an honest voice.

"I feel sorry for this "other girl." Namine said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"Last night Kairi wouldn't tell me what happened but she did tell me one thing.."

"Which was?" Xion asked impatiently.

"When she's finds out who this girl is. It's war." Namine said quietly.

Just then Axel, Riku, Yuffie, and Demyx all came around the corner. "Hey Xion next time you want Sora just call him. Don't send someone to our Dorm this early in the morning."

"She was trying to kill Sora. I guess Yuffie was checking to see if he was in your dorm." Roxas said giving Xion a dirty look. Axel, Demyx and Riku all stood by Roxas in front of Sora and his dorm. All three of the girl's blushed.

"What's with the red faces?" Demyx asked.

"Haven't guys ever heard of shirts? Geez this isn't a magazine shoot." Xion glared at Axel when he had laughed at her, her face was still red.

"She's right though." Demyx said. "I don't know how we all forgot our shirts.

"I don't know about these two but I don't mind." Yuffie said sending a look too Riku.

"We um should go back to Kairi and see if she's alright." Namine said still blushing.

"Good idea. We _all_ should go." Xion said looking at Yuffie. When it was clear she didn't get the memo Xion grabbed her by the ear pulled her along.

"Hey Xion text me later!" Axel called after her.

"Yeah yeah." Xion replied not wanting to turn around and see the guys shirtless again.

"Are you and Xion back together?" Riku asked after she had left.

"It seems that way." Axel said smiling.

"How about you and Yuffie?" Roxas asked Riku.

"We haven't made it official yet but if we give it some time. I mean school hasn't even started yet so we're not gonna rush things."

Roxas knew the question was coming so he answered it beforehand. "No me and Namine are not together. We are just friends."

Demyx shook his head. "Dude not only is she a total babe but she's in love with you. That's like the best pair ever."

"Hey now let's not pressure the guy. Have you even spoken to Aqua yet Cupid?" Axel asked Demyx.

"Haha very funny Axel. I will eventually when the time is right. To change the subject Saix wanted me to remind you guys of the meeting for the organization today. It's in about an hour."

"Shoot I forgot about the meeting today. I stayed up all night I hope I don't crash while Xemnas gives one of his speeches." Roxas yawned after saying that as if his body wanted to prove a point.

"I'll fill in for you." Riku said. "I don't have anything better to do and Xemnas owes me a favor anyway so I'll just make him pay up by letting me sit in for you."

"Sweet! Thanks Riku I owe you big time." Roxas and Riku fist bumped.

"Yeah yeah whatever I'm gonna go get ready for the meeting." Riku said.

"Yeah me too." Demyx said following after Riku.

"Hey Roxas try and get some sleep I need to spar with someone. The organization members are too boring and Sora would kick my butt before I could hit him." Axel said before jabbing Roxas playfully.

"No problem Axel. We're due for a sparring match anyway."

"Thanks Roxas, rest up." Axel waved then walked to his dorm.

Roxas knocked on the door to his dorm remembering he'd locked it earlier. Sora didn't answer.

"Come on Sora open up I need to get some clothes on." Roxas knocked on the door harder but Sora was still asleep.

Roxas knew texting him would be pointless as would calling. He thought about seeing if he could crash at Axel's but if he went over there he'd never be able to sleep because all Axel does is blast his music and so does Riku. It started to get drafty and Roxas needed somewhere quiet to sleep before he passed out there in the hallway. Roxas' phone vibrated and he checked it. It was Namine. Just then Roxas found out where he was crashing.

When Namine had made it to Roxas' he was already fast asleep outside the door. She noticed how peaceful Roxas looked asleep and didn't want to wake him. But she also didn't want to leave him lying on the ground half naked so she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh Roxas are you still alive?" Namine smiled when Roxas started to mumble under his breath as he sat up.

"Hey Namine." Roxas said smiling. "Sorry about the lack of clothes I'm locked out of my dorm and Sora isn't going to wake up anytime soon."

Namine wanted to say she didn't mind in the slightest but kept that part to herself. "Well Kairi just left to hang out with Xion so you can come over and rest in my dorm but we better go now before too many people start waking up."

"Yeah that's a good idea. I'd hate to walk around the girl's dormitory half naked." Roxas smiled as Namine blushed.

"Well um let's go." Namine said looking away from Roxas.

They started to walk over to the girl's dormitory and although the campus wasn't flooding yet there were still a lot of people out. A lot of girl's that went completely nuts when they saw the shirtless Roxas. Namine started to get jealous when Roxas waved and smiled at them.

Namine grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled him. "We should walk faster. " Roxas laughed as she sped almost to a full sprint.

After getting past the gawking and the blushing and the smiling and the waving Namine was relieved to be at her dorm. She unlocked the door and they went in.

"Kairi won't mind if I lay in her bed so you can sleep in mine as long as you promise you won't drool on my pillow." Namine laughed softly as did Roxas.

"I don't drool. By the way you're bed is way too big for only one person." Roxas was observing the room then he yawned.

"Just go to sleep I'll make sure no one bothers you." Namine watched Roxas yawn again and the tuck himself into the covers.

"Come on Namine you aren't gonna make me sleep in this big bed all alone are you." Roxas smiled as Namine blushed again.

"You want me to sleep with you? In the bed. I don't know…"

"Please Nami." Roxas poked out his lip and Namine couldn't say no. She pulled back the cover and laid down next to Roxas.

"Come closer I promise I don't bite." Roxas pulled Namine closer to him and she rolled over to face him. They looked into each other's eyes before she spoke.

"I remember when you first gave me the nickname Nami. We were kids and you were trying to get me to draw a picture for you. I said no but then you poked out your lip and said, "please Nami" and I couldn't say no. That's when I first realized I had a huge crush on you." Namine had been looking down and when she looked back up at Roxas he was asleep. She smiled. "I love you Roxas sleep well." Namine closed her eyes and fell asleep with Roxas' arm around her.

Kairi hadn't expected Namine to be in the dorm let alone in the dorm with a guy, so you can imagine the shock on her face when she had come into the dorm and saw Namine fast asleep with Roxas. Kairi was happy for Namine but see Roxas made her think of Sora and that was the last thing she needed right now so she decided to go next door to Aubrey and Aqua's dorm. She figured she needed to apologize for the way that she had acted the other night. Before leaving Kairi took one more look at Namine and Roxas. It only took one knock before the overly cheerful Aubrey opened the door.

"Hey there neighbor. What's up?" Kairi said with a smile.

"Oh nothing. Aqua is out with her brother so I'm here alone. Did you want to come in?"

"Sure." Kairi figured she sounded way too cheery about it but she Aubrey didn't seem to mind so she didn't worry about it.

"So is your room mate out to? Her name is Namine right?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah her name is Namine and she's asleep and I didn't want to wake her." Kairi looked around the dorm. It had a warm cinnamon smell and the walls were the perfect shade of brown to match the warm scent. "I like your dorm. It's neat and clean."

"Thanks." Aubrey said. "I'm waiting for this guy to wake up so I've just been tidying up randomly."

Kairi wanted to ask who the guy was but she didn't want Aubrey to feel like she was prying into her life. "Guys can be so lazy sometimes."

Aubrey smiled. "True but they can also be really sweet and smell amazing." Aubrey blushed as she thought of Sora. Ironically Kairi blushed as she thought of Sora too.

"So is this guy your boyfriend?" Kairi asked.

"No we're just friends at the moment but I wouldn't mind it if we were together." Aubrey said smiling. "How about you, do you have a boyfriend?"

"There's this guy that I've been friends with forever and I always knew he had a crush on me but instead of just going out with him I hurt him and didn't realize it until it was too late. Now it's me who's crushing hard. He likes someone else but if I could just get him to spend some time with me I think I could have him back." Kairi saw that Aubrey was smiling.

"I wish you the best of luck Kairi."

"Yeah you too Aubrey. I hope things work out with your guy." They both laughed completely unaware of the irony of their conversation.

Roxas awoke with Namine still asleep cuddled up against him. He liked the way her body felt against his and hoped he didn't have to leave anytime soon. Just then he got a text form Sora.

***Hey Roxas dude Axel texted me and told me you locked yourself out of the dorm and that you were going over to Namine's. Sweet dude. Anyway I'm on my way with some clothes for you so if you're doing anything I shouldn't see then finish up. See ya later.***

Roxas wanted to text Sora and tell him it wasn't what he thought but he didn't want to wake up Namine. Roxas looked at Namine and noticed how beautiful she was. He imagined angel wings coming from her back and his heart started to pound. He's looked at Namine a million times. So why was this time different? Why did he feel like he was looking at his world, a piece of his soul? All of a sudden Namine was his everything. As he was about to reach her and touch her face there was a knock at the door. Roxas managed to slip out bed without waking Namine and he opened it. He'd never been happier to see Sora in his life.

"Whoa what's up tomato face?" Sora said noticing how red Roxas was. "I got your clothes." Roxas grabbed them and quickly changed where he was.

"Wait a second." Roxas walked back over to Namine. He leaned down beside her and kissed her on the cheek "thank you Nami." Then he hurried and left the room closing the door behind him.

"So you feel like going to get some sea salt ice cream? I know that's a you, Axel, and Xion thing but it couldn't hurt." Sora said not wanting to ask what their hasty exit was about.

"Ice cream sounds good. By the way all me and Namine did was sleep. But Sora something happened… something that has never happened before." They had stopped walking so they could talk."

"Which was?" Sora asked curiously.

"I think…. I know that I… I'm in love with Namine." Roxas let out a big breath.

"So you just magically fell in love with her? Just out of the blue?" Sora was happy Roxas finally opened his eyes but he didn't want Namine to get hurt, especially not by his brother.

"It wasn't that simple. At she was just Namine. Then she became a piece of me ya know. Seeing her so peaceful and beautiful just made me think of all the time I've wasted since I met her. She's always been more to me and now I see it." Roxas smiled. "It wasn't magic Sora. It was destiny."

Sora couldn't argue with that because he knew those feelings all too well. "Congrats bro. Now you just have to ask her out and you're all set."

Roxas sighed and Sora knew why. "I want this to work Sora. It's important to me."

Namine awoke as she heard Kairi enter the room. Kairi looked around for Roxas. "Where's Roxas? Did he ditch you? If so I'll kill him."

"No no I think Sora just brought his clothes. He didn't ditch me."

Kairi wanted to ask about Sora but there were other things she was curious about. "So what happened between you and Roxas? I want all the details."

"Namine blushed. "We just cuddled and slept. We didn't do anything nasty."

"So then what was it like cuddling up with a Skye boy for hours? I'm really jealous right now."

"It was amazing. I don't why but they always smell so good and they smell even better while cuddling. Well Roxas does I don't know if Sora does but I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Roxas doesn't snore so it was peaceful and just amazing." Namine hadn't noticed how fast she was talking.

"Note to self, cuddle with a Skye brother." Kairi laughed as Namine made a face at her comment. "Not Roxas of course Nami."

Namine smiled. "Ok. By the way what did you do when you got back? I know you didn't just wait in the hallway."

"Well I wasn't cuddled up with Sora that's for sure. I was hanging out with Aubrey. It turns out we're both having guy troubles. Weird right?"

"Unfortunately no. This is high school, guy troubles are everywhere."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Kairi and Namine both went to the door together and Kairi opened it. Larxene let herself into the girl's room and sat down on Kairi's bed.

"This room is cozy Kairi. You decorate it yourself?"

"Larxene what the heck are you doing here? Get out now or I'll shove my Keyblade down your throat." Kairi said angrily.

"Just leave Larxene wherever you go there is trouble." Namine said.

"First of all Namine no one was talking to you so butt out and secondly your threats are directed at the wrong person Kairi." Larxene gave an evil grin

"Don't listen to her Kairi let's just kick butt and toss her on the street." Namine said.

"Kairi get your pet I think she's forgetting that the humans are talking." Larxene said laughing.

Kairi didn't hesitate to summon her Keyblade. Once she did she leaped towards Larxene and slashed downward. Larxene dodged but didn't summon her weapon.

"Larxene use your Hart magic so this will be a fair fight." Kairi yelled.

"Kairi don't fight her she's not worth it." Namine said.

Larxene wasn't fazed at all and laughed. "I didn't come here to fight you Kairi I came to get you upset so you'd fight someone else."

"What the heck are you talking about you freaking psychopath." Namine said glaring at Larxene.

"You'll understand eventually." Larxene laughed. "By the way how are things between you and Sora? Is he alright? I heard he's seeing someone now. Someone much prettier than the great and beautiful Kairi."

Kairi wanted to know what she knew. "Who is it Kairi asked?" Kairi asked.

Larxene was about to speak but Namine interrupted her. "Kairi don't listen to her. She's playing some sick game and getting you riled up is a part of it."

"Oh look dogs are smarter than they look, but pipe down for a while Lassie you're gonna want to hear this too."

Kairi was about to send her Keyblade through Larxene's spleen but Namine stopped her. "Let's just hear her out. The faster she says what she needs to say the faster she leaves." Namine looked at Larxene.

"Good girl." Larxene said smirking at Kairi. "Anyway I just thought you might want to know who it was that you have been having tea and sharing secrets with all day Kairi."

Kairi looked confused. "What are you talking about Larxene?"

"I'm talking about your new best pal Aubrey. You know the one who is stabbing you square in the back." Larxene gave a dark smile.

"Me and Aubrey just met so I know you just want trouble now leave Larxene because this Keyblade is itching to be used." Kairi said clenching her Keyblade.

"True you just met her but the Skye boys love her. In fact one of them saved her, Sora saved her and spent a pleasant day with her at the beach. Then came back later that night. You had just missed him when you came out of your dorm looking like a complete train wreck." Larxene laughed at the expression on Kairi's face.

Namine was pissed. "That's a lie you trouble loving rat. We saw Sora in his room and he had been asleep plus there is no way he could've gotten to the dorm before us." Namine wanted to use her magic to obliterate Larxene but Kairi spoke before she could do anything.

"She's telling the truth Namine. It all adds up from what Aubrey told me. Larxene may be a rat but this time she's telling the truth. Sora likes Aubrey and she's the only reason I don't have him." Kairi's tone was dark.

"But Kairi you-" Namine started.

"What would you do if it were Roxas Nami? You'd fight for the one you love no matter what. This is no different. Not in the slightest." Namine couldn't speak because she knew Kairi was right.

Larxene stopped smiling and looked right at Kairi. "If it were me I'd have already ripped off her head. Just saying."

"Get out now!" Kairi screamed at Larxene. She put her hands up as if to show surrender then left. Namine led Kairi over to her bed then sat her down. Then she headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Kairi asked.

Namine looked at her friend. "I'm going to see Sora."

Roxas and Sora were in their dorm talking when there was a knock at the door. Roxas opened it and Axel let himself in.

"Hey there Roxas I see you're rested up. Ready for our sparring match?" Axel could tell by the look on Roxas' face that he'd forgotten about the sparring match they had discussed earlier.

"I'll spar with you." Sora said excitedly.

"No Sora I said I'd spar with him. Where can we do it at though?" Roxas was ready to loosen up his muscles a bit. Besides it had been a while since he used his Keyblades.

"There is a courtyard that me and the guys found on the way back from the meeting. Demyx and Riku are already there along with a a lot of other people that heard about it and wanted to see it. Oh and I checked the school's rule book as long as there is a senior present regulated sparring is allowed." Axel said smiling in anticipation.

"Aw man Roxas your so lucky. It's only our second day and you already have a main event fight. I want to fight to." Sora crossed his arms. "But I guess watching a good fight can hold me over for a while. Let's go guys." Sora bolted out of the door and headed towards the courtyard. Roxas and Axel followed.

Roxas had expected to see a few people there but from the looks of it almost half of the school had showed up including Dean Mickey and Assistant Principal Xehanort. All of organization 13 was there. Even the leader, junior member Xemnas son of assistant principal Xehanort. This fight had to be worthwhile otherwise there would be a lot of disappointed people leaving that day. Roxas looked around for Sora but couldn't find him instead he found Riku and Demyx. Axel and Roxas walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Roxas said.

"Sup Mr. I can't go to my meeting but I can't have a fight in the courtyard." Demyx said after lightly punching Roxas in the arm.

"Thanks again for filling in for me Riku I still owe you one." Roxas said.

"No problem Rox. Just make sure you don't lose to flame head over here and your fine." Riku said.

"Please I'm going to wipe the floor with you Roxas. Two Keyblades and all."

"Don't underestimate me Axel. Two Keyblades isn't something to take lightly especially when the wielders last name is Skye." Roxas said with a cocky grin. "Speaking of Skyes, where is Sora?" Roxas asked.

"He said something about making this bigger than just a one match spar since so many people showed up." Riku said.

"I think he just wants to fight." Demyx said. Shortly after Demyx said that Dean Mickey and Assistant Principal Xehanort stepped into the middle of the crowd of people.

When Xehanort rose his hand the crowds murmur's had completely stopped so they could hear what was going on. Dean Mickey spoke first.

"Hello all of you Kingdom Hearts High students. I would just like to say that the amount of school spirit put into an honest spar between two friends is tremendous. The school board and I have agreed that in two weeks after classes have settled and everyone is completely situated we will be hosting a school dance. For more details speak to magic and music teacher Arial." The crowd of students had begun to murmur excitedly. Dean Mickey cleared his throat and they were quiet again. "Now if you would please give your attention to Assistant Principal Xehanort.

All of the students were silent when Xehanort spoke. "It has been brought to my attention that there are much too many students here for just one spar. So before the match that you were all here to see we have agreed to a few side matches to keep you all entertained." The students cheered but were silent again when Xehanort rose his hand. "Enjoy these festivities."

Sora came walking over toward Roxas and the others smiling. "Looks like both of the Skye twins are fighting today Roxas."

"Can't argue with that I think we all love seeing a good Sora fight." Roxas said. "So who are you fighting?"

"Some pink haired guy named Marluxia volunteered to fight me but that's not until after two other weird looking dudes fight." Roxas, Demyx, Riku, and Axel all looked at each other knowing what Sora had gotten himself into.

"Sora Marluxia is one of the strongest members in organization 13." Demyx said with a worried look.

"Yeah and the guy is crazy. I think even you might be a little out of your league kid." Axel said.

"Axel first of all we're the same age so don't call me kid and secondly I can handle myself. I'm not scared of organization 13 and I'll never opt out of a fight so there you have it. Telling me that only makes me want to fight him even more. Bad call on your part." Sora said looking more determined than before.

Even though the guys didn't Roxas knew what Sora was capable of and he was more afraid for Marluxia than he was for Sora. "Just don't kill the guy alright Sora?"

Sora smiled. "No promises. Hey I'm going to see if Aubrey is here I'll catch you later." Sora waved and was off.

The guys all looked at Roxas. "You really think Sora can take Marluxia Roxas? I mean Sora is strong but in order to beat Marluxia he's going to need more than hack and slash skills to win." Axel said.

"Sora may not be the brightest student. Nor the best citizen but there is one thing he knows and that is fighting. When it comes to fighting Sora's intelligence is higher than mine and on top of some of the best swordsmanship in the world he has something Marluxia and the majority of organization 13 doesn't have. That is heart. All Sora needs is his heart and his Keyblade and he can make magic happen." The guys couldn't argue with that. All they could do was wait to see the match start.

Sora couldn't find Aubrey anywhere so he had decided to go back to the courtyard when he was cut off by Namine. She didn't look too happy to see him but Sora smiled anyway.

"Hey Namine, what's up?" Sora said.

Namine's tone wasn't cheery. "We need to talk Sora. I heard about your match so if you don't want to miss it I'd advise you to just cooperate."

Sora could feel the anger in Namine's voice so he decided to just do what she said. "so what do we need to talk about?" Sora asked.

"Sora Kairi knows about Aubrey." Namine saw Sora bout to speak so she didn't stop talking. "Larxene was being a snoop and found out everything and told us. I know you and Kairi aren't together but it still hurts her and the way she feels about you is the way I feel about Roxas. Her and Aubrey will fight and I used my magic to see a little of Aubrey's memories. Her magic is strong, strong enough to take on Kairi. They could kill each other."

Sora interrupted Namine. "Why don't you just fix everything then Namine? Why don't you just give me a false chain of memories? One where Aubrey doesn't exist. I don't know what to do here. I have strong feelings for the both of them. I don't want to see either get hurt. So just fix it. Make me love Kairi.

Namine could see confusion and pain in Sora's eyes. She grabbed Sora's hands looked at him and smiled. "We control our own hearts Sora. Even though I would like to I won't use my magic to force you to love Kairi. Your heart will lead you to the one you're meant to love and I just have faith that you and Kairi are meant to be. It's written in your chain of memories as well as hers. I do have a slight solution for your confused heart though."

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Find a way to choose." Namine said.

Sora had an idea. "The dance. In two weeks there will be a dance. Whoever I go with will be the one I choose. I have two weeks to make sense of all the racket going on in my head. Which is new for me because it's usually pretty spacy." Sora and Namine laughed and then they hugged. "Thank you Namine. You should come back with me. Roxas has a big fight and I'm sure he would love to see you before." Sora winked at Namine and walked with her back to the courtyard.

***Same Time: Girl's Dormitory***

Aqua and Aubrey were in the bathroom getting ready to go see Sora and Roxas' big fights. Well Aubrey was only going to see Sora. She remembered how well he fought and couldn't wait to see him in action again.

"Hey slowpoke since you're taking too long I'm gonna go ahead and go to the courtyard." Aqua said. "Just find me up there."

"Ok." Aubrey said as Aqua left the bathroom. Not too long after Aqua left Kairi entered the restroom. She was looking down and hadn't noticed Aubrey but Aubrey noticed her.

"Oh hey Kairi." Aubrey said in a friendly tone. She noticed that when Kairi looked up there was a look of surprise and anger. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"No you freaking backstabber. How could you sit there and look me in my face knowing that you were the cause of all my recent problems." Kairi's voice had risen to a shout.

"What are you talking about?" Aubrey asked.

"Drop the innocent act. AS if you don't know." Kairi said.

"I don't so elaborate."

"I mean Sora. The person you swept right from under me then had the nerve to talk about to me and make me look stupid." Kairi was on the brink of pure rage and Aubrey was getting mad too.

"Sora told me that there was something complicated going on but I didn't know it was with you. Besides me and Sora are just friends so you calming down would be nice." Aubrey said

"Just friends my butt. You like him don't you?"

"So what if I do? You two aren't dating so what of it Kairi?"

"We aren't dating but Sora is still mine. He has been for a long time and even though I didn't realize that before I know it now. Me and Sora have a bond you could never break." Kairi smiled victoriously.

Aubrey refused to be defeated. "Hearts are capable of amazing things. One of those amazing things is the ability to connect with other hearts. Sora's heart and my heart connected at the beach. Just like you I want Sora's embrace and care. He will pick one of us and until then I will be the friend he needs. You should do the same Kairi otherwise this is a battle you've already lost." Aubrey left the bathroom and headed for the courtyard. Kairi decided to let Aubrey's words sink in. She wouldn't lose Sora again. She headed for the courtyard too.

***Courtyard***

When Sora and Namine arrived at the courtyard the first match had already been heavily underway. It was between two upper classmen that Sora didn't know. He spotted Roxas with the guys and led Namine over to them.

"Hey Roxas look who I found." Sora said after standing Namine in front of Roxas. You two chat it up. Sora smiled and went over to talk to Axel and Riku.

"Hey Namine." Roxas smiled and Namine smiled back. This time Roxas was the one to blush.

"Hey Roxas. I hear you're fighting too. I wish you wouldn't but in any case I wish you luck."

"Thanks Namine but it's Sora who needs your luck. He's facing number 11 Marluxia and it's gonna be a tough match."

"I think it's Marluxia who needs the luck. I'm sure everyone is betting against Sora because he's an outcast sometimes but we know the truth of his power." Namine smiled at Roxas. He could look at her smile forever if she'd let him.

Roxas looked over and noticed that everyone was paired up. Xion and Axel, Yuffie and Riku, and surprisingly Demyx was talking to Aqua and it looked like they were flirting.

"Everyone is all paired up." Roxas said. "You and me and all the other guys."

Namine looked at Roxas. "You count us as a pair?"

"Would you be ok with us being a pair Nami?" Roxas asked while both of their hearts beat faster and their faces got warmer.

Namine was about to answer but she was interrupted by the crowds loud cheering. Her and Roxas turned to see the victor of the fight. Roxas knew those upper classmen. They were Cloud Strife and Sephiroth. Cloud had won but they both looked pretty beat up. Now was the time though. Sora versus Marluxia, all odds were against Sora and yet he didn't look the slightest bit worried. Marluxia was wearing his organization 13 cloak. The crowd was silent as the two combatants stepped up to face each other. The tension was rising and the two were clearly ready to fight. Marluxia summoned his scythe Graceful Dahlia. Sora felt that something was off about Marluxia but he couldn't tell what it was. He felt a sort of evil surrounding Marluxia and it got even stronger when he summoned his Hart magic. This was a distraction, Sora got his head in the game and summoned his Keyblade. Marluxia examined it.

Marluxia laughed an evil laugh. "The Keyblades power how I long to make it my own." He said.

Sora clenched his Keyblade tight. "Enough being creepy let's fight." Sora charged at Marluxia and he dodged it. Sora notice how fluid Marluxia's moves were and took it into account, he slashed downwards at Marluxia using speed and power to knock him off balance. Then Sora lunged his Keyblade towards Marluxia but blocked with his scythe in the nick of time.

"You're quite powerful Sora but power isn't enough. My scythe will cut through your Keyblade and destroy it along with your heart." Marluxia laughed then in a flurry of attacks that Sora couldn't completely see or dodge he had brought Sora to his knees. Marluxia put his scythe to Sora's throat.

"Admit defeat Sora and we can all go back to living our lives and everyone can see the true nature of the Skye family."

To Sora everything seemed to be in slow motion. He looked and saw a crowd of people holding back Roxas and Riku. He heard them both yelling telling him to stand up but he couldn't. He didn't know how to after being beaten so bad. Then he heard Kairi's voice and Aubrey's.

"Don't give up Skye!" Aubrey yelled.

"Sora finish this guy off so we can go get ice cream!" Kairi yelled.

He saw their faces they were smiling. His heart beat faster and he suddenly overflowed with strength and light.

Sora knocked away Marluxia's scythe with his Keyblade and stood. "A Skye's true nature is too never give up and to fight no matter what. I won't lose to you or anyone else Marluxia." The crowd cheered.

Sora's persistence angered Marluxia. He tried to use the flurry of attacks he used before but this time Sora could see them. He dodged in all directions. Then after Marluxia's last swing Sora gave a cocky grin leaped off of Marluxia's scythe and slashed downwards. He knocked down Marluxia and his scythe disappeared. The students went crazy with cheers and applause. Even Mickey and Xehanort applauded the fight before leaving to go back the school. Marluxia faded into the crowd and disappeared. Sora's legs gave way from exhaustion so Riku and Roxas supported him.

"You owned that creep Sora." Riku said.

"Yeah you fighting today actually made me proud to be your twin." Roxas laughed and playfully punched Sora in the arm.

Axel came up and patted Sora on the back. "Sora that fight was insane, kudos." Axel smiled but he knew what was coming next as did Roxas and Demyx but that was a problem for another day.

Sora wanted to say thanks to all of the people who were congratulating him but he couldn't. He wasn't showing it but he was in a lot of pain. After all Marluxia did fight him with a scythe.

"Guys I think I need to see a nurse." Sora laughed and then fainted. Before he passed out he could've sworn he saw…nah he'd just been hit way too many times.

***A Few Hours Later: Infirmary***

Roxas looked around the cold depressing room. Ever since his mother died he'd tried his hardest to avoid places like this but since the nurse wouldn't let everyone in the infirmary he decided to stay with Sora until he woke up. Marluxia was taken to the west wing. Roxas assumed it was so that the two didn't get into another fight. The first one was enough. Everyone thought Sora was going to lose but he somehow had managed to defeat Marluxia. Xemnas wasn't going to be happy. Marluxia will more than likely be kicked out of the organization and sooner or later they'd be after Sora no matter what Roxas said or did. Roxas' thoughts were interrupted by Larxene's voice.

"He sleeps pretty hard doesn't he?" Larxene asked while examining Sora.

"Yeah I guess so. What are you doing here Larxene?" Roxas asked. "Are you mad at Sora for embarrassing you psychotic friend in front of everyone?"

"Not at all in fact that just Sora more interesting." Roxas noticed the way that Larxene was examining Sora. It wasn't her usual plotting rat way it was more like genuine adoration.

"So let me guess you like Sora now because he beat up your boyfriend? Well he has enough girl troubles so I doubt adding you to the mix would help any."

Larxene laughed but didn't stop looking at Sora. "You know if you and Namine were together and I was with Sora, before the end of our freshman year our magic and credibility at this school could put us directly on top. We could rule Kingdom Hearts High. So leave getting with Sora to me and just hurry up and ask out Namine you wuss."

Larxene reached out and touched Sora's face and Roxas laughed. "Your head is twisted Larxy. Even if it does make sense you would need compliance from every party member. Last I checked Namine didn't like you. I personally don't have a problem with you but Nami does so I'd never ask her to do anything with or for you. Sora like I said has enough girl troubles so adding you to the mix wouldn't help. Your plan is dead before it starts." Roxas emphasized his last sentence but Larxene didn't budge. She wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Roxas I'm always two steps ahead of you. I always have been since grade school. You take pride in your intelligence so much that you don't think." She leaned down and kissed Sora on the cheek. "The only thing that could stop my plan is me. Sora's victory assured something today."

Roxas studied Larxene's face which was still looking at Sora. "Which was?" He asked.

She finally looked away from Sora and stared directly into Roxas' eyes. "That Kingdom Hearts is mine." The door to the infirmary opened and Namine entered the room. Larxene laughed and left the room.

"Well Roxas I didn't know you kept such bad company." Namine said smiling at Roxas.

Roxas smiled back. "Well believe it or not she wasn't here for me." Roxas decided that he wasn't going to tell Namine about Larxene's crazy plan. "It turns out Sora attracts the weird ones in his sleep." They both laughed.

"Yeah he'll be alright. His HP went down some so the nurse gave him potions to help it recover."

"I'm glad you didn't fight today. Don't get me wrong Sora is a good guy but seeing you there would've been a little too hard for me." Namine looked away and blushed. She hadn't meant to say that last part.

"Well seeing you there would've killed me. The nurse would have to use a crowbar to pry me away from you." Roxas didn't blush because he meant to say every word.

"Roxas you shouldn't say stuff like that."

"Why not if I meant every word." Roxas stepped closer to Namine so that they'd be face to face. "Do you mind being asked out in an infirmary?"

Namine's face was completely red and her breathing was heavy. "It depends on who's asking me out." She said.

Roxas leaned in and kissed Namine. Roxas had kissed many girls but none of them had ever been Namine. He had never loved anyone and kissed them. Now he that he had he was now complete, his entire existence made sense. He didn't want to stop kissing her but unfortunately the both needed to breathe.

Roxas lifted up Namine's chin and looked her in the eyes. "I know it's early but will you go to the dance with me? Nami will you be my girlfriend?"

All of Namine's dreams had come true all at once. Well she never dreamt of an infirmary and there weren't any wedding bells but everything else was perfect. "Yes Roxas of course." Namine hugged Roxas and smiled. Roxas smiled too until he looked and saw Larxene in the doorway of the infirmary. She looked at him smiled wickedly clapped her hands silently and then she left. He didn't let Namine notice that he was bothered though. This moment was too good for her to ruin. Just then Sora started to rustle in the infirmary bed and woke up.

Sora yawned. "I had this weird dream two kids were making out over my dead body and judging by your goofy smiles and red faces I'm assuming I wasn't far off." All three of them laughed together.

After long hassling by the nurse Sora was finally released from the infirmary. Roxas and Namine had left a few minutes before and they had told him about their new relationship status. He was happy for his brother and Namine. He wanted to see his own love interest and he would've if he could only figure out who exactly that was. As Sora was leaving his the infirmary his stomach had started to growl. He remembered Kairi's voice and he also remembered she owed him ice cream so he reached in his pocket for his phone and found a note instead. It said:

_***If you're reading this then that means you're ok. Thank you for being ok Sora. You did amazing today like always. You kept you're end of the bargain so I'll keep mine meet me at the ice cream shop close to the school so I can treat you to some sea salt ice cream. I'll see you there. **_

_**P.S. I have your phone so don't try and skip out on me or else you'll never get it back.***_

Sora smiled and headed for the ice cream shop. "Point one for Kairi I guess."

The ice cream shop was older looking, not in a bad way though. It had a vintage look to it that Sora thought made it look really cool. Kairi was sitting at a bench inside and she hadn't noticed Sora walk in. He sat across from her in a booth.

"Hey Kairi." Sora said. Sora had caught Kairi off guard and she jumped. She was deep in thought and was completely un aware of what was going on.

"Hey." Kairi looked down into her lap. "Sorry for taking your phone. I just didn't think you'd come." Kairi gave Sora back his phone.

"We've been best friends since we were kids Kairi. I'd never turn down an opportunity to ice cream with my best friend." Sora smiled a goofy smile he knew Kairi loved.

"I should probably get that ice cream then shouldn't I?"

They both laughed and Kairi went to go get the ice cream. Sora watched her as she walked up to the counter. She had on tight small jean shorts that made her waist look extremely sexy. Her shirt went along the curves of her body and Sora noticed how nice her breast looked. Sora always thought Kairi was beautiful but today he couldn't help noticing everything about her. Every curve, every detail, both eyes which he now noticed were looking right at him. Sora looked away trying to hide his blushing face. Kairi got the ice cream and headed back to the booth.

"Here Sora." Sora took the ice cream from Kairi without looking at her, she smiled and sat down. "Sora you don't have to be embarrassed about checking me out." Kairi teased.

Sora's face went from slightly red to scarlet. "I wasn't checking you out I was looking at your boo- I mean I was staring at your- no wait I wasn't staring!" Kairi reached out and touched Sora's hand and he looked at her. She gave a cute smile and Sora relaxed a little.

"I check you out all the time Sora. I just don't get all blushy and embarrassed about it. You just never seem to notice you big dummy." Kairi moved a strand of hair from her face and stuck her tongue out at Sora the way she used to when they were kids.

Sora started to eat his ice cream. "Kairi why didn't you ever kiss me?"

His question caught her off guard. "I was waiting." Kairi stopped touching Sora's hand and looked away from him.

"Waiting on what?" Sora asked.

"Waiting for you to tell me what you really felt. I knew you had a crush on me, everyone did. But I wanted to hear more than just how much you liked me or loved me. I wanted to hear everything your heart could say within each beat of it." Kairi was shocked when Sora touched her hand and looked at her this time.

"Kairi I-" She cut him off.

"Sora I know you have feelings for Aubrey. Figure out what it is that you want then tell me what your heart says." Kairi regretted doing the right thing sometimes.

Sora examined Kairi's expression. The sadness in her eyes betrayed the smile on her face. Sora didn't drop his gaze or move his hand.

"The universe is made up of confused hearts and searching souls. Our hearts want to feel the connection to another and we could spend our entire lives looking for the one to make that connection with but the confliction in our hearts prevents us from that. So the searching souls find our hearts. They complete us by breaking up our confusion and giving us serenity. Our hearts end their search. Kairi if it's meant to be then your soul will find my confused heart and we will complete each other." Sora smiled at Kairi and she could feel the warmth of it.

Kairi smiled back. "Enough with the heavy let's enjoy this ice cream I paid for."

"Good idea Kairi." Sora said as he started to devour his ice cream.

Shortly after finishing their ice cream Sora and Kairi started to head back to the school. On the way they met up with Roxas and Namine who were snuggled together in the courtyard looking like they'd just gotten married. The guys walked Kairi and Namine back to their dorm and wished them goodnight. Sora looked over at Aubrey's dorm.

"Hey Roxas I think I might hang out with Aubrey for a little while. Wanna join?"

Roxas shrugged. "Sure but don't get all smoochy in front of me."

"You really can't talk. You and Namine were practically inseparable." Sora knocked on Aubrey's door and Aqua opened it.

"Oh hey. Sora right? I saw you fight that guy Marluxia today, nice job you rocked. This your brother Roxas, geez you guys are adorable. Best looking freshman around this place. Anyway I guess you're here for Aubrey." Sora was about to speak but he didn't get a chance too. "Hey Aubrey your boyfriend and his brother are here."

Aubrey came to the door and her face lit up when she saw Sora. "Skye!" Aubrey practically tackled Sora to the ground and was on top of him.

"Oh geez not in the hallway guys." Roxas said laughing.

"Shut up Roxas." Sora said also laughing.

Aubrey and Sora sat up but she was still on top of him. "You're fight today was amazing Skye. I'm glad you're not hurt though."

Roxas looked up and noticed that aqua was staring at him. "Uh hey there." Roxas said smiling.

Aqua reached out her arms. "This may sound weird but do you mind if I hug you?" Aqua noticed that Roxas blushed a little. "It's just that you look a lot like someone from my past, someone that I haven't been able to see for a long time."

Roxas saw Aqua's face and couldn't say no. He hugged and Aqua started to cry. "Thank you Ven- I mean Roxas. Um Aubrey I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys later." Aqua went into their dorm and closed the door.

"Whoa your roommate is a little strange Aubrey." Roxas said.

"Yeah I know but she's also really nice and her Hart magic is the strongest I've ever seen. She could give you a run for your money." Aubrey smiled and looked at Sora.

Sora liked the idea of the challenge. "Hmm sounds interesting. What do you think Roxas, does she stand a chance?"

"Sora I know you sensed her magic. She'd crush us."

Sora shrugged. "There's no way she could beat Van he's the strongest ev-." Sora realized what he was saying and who he was talking about and stopped himself. "Never mind."

"Hate him or not Vanitas is one of the strongest Hart magic users around Sora. Not admitting that doesn't change it." Roxas and Sora saw that Aubrey was confused.

"Vanitas is really strong." Sora said through clenched teeth. "He could go toe to toe with Keyblade Master Eraqus when he was just our age. He didn't win of course but he gave him a hard time." Sora hated praising Vanitas.

"Is he gonna become a member of the guard?" Aubrey asked. "Hart magic users that strong usually do."

Roxas and Sora both looked off into space.

"Our mother asked us not to join the guard. Before she died she told us to be true to ourselves and follow our own paths of light not the world's path. Vanitas never wanted to join the guard." Roxas didn't want to talk about his mother and regretted doing so.

"So what does Vanitas do?" Aubrey asked trying to change the subject.

"We don't know. Vanitas tries to be mysterious and doesn't tell us anything." Sora said. "Let's change subjects though. Aubrey how about you and I go to the rose gardens for a little while?"

"But what about Roxas?" Aubrey asked.

"I'll be fine I think I might give Van a call." Roxas ignored Sora's scoff and started to leave. "Sora don't stay out to late we start classes tomorrow." He waved and left.

Aubrey got up from Sora and reached out her hand. "So we're headed to the rose gardens right?" She smiled and helped Sora up. They both lest and headed to the rose gardens.

Roxas tried to think of things to distract him from the thought of his mother but he wasn't successful. He kept seeing her sad smile as she laid in that cold depressing hospital room. He remembered her last breath. Roxas felt a hot tear roll down his face.

"I know that I'm not the nicest of people but seeing me shouldn't make you want to cry Roxas."

Roxas wiped the tear away and looked up to see Larxene laughing. Without thinking Roxas summoned both of his Keyblades. Seeing Larxene's face and hearing her evil laugh pissed him off so much.

"What the hell do you want Larxene? " Roxas gripped his Keyblades in preparation to attack.

Larxene had never seen Roxas this fierce and it scared her but she didn't show it. She put both of her hands up. "I just want to talk to you. I wanted to know how you felt. Seeing you cry surprised me is all. Laughing was the only way I knew how to deal."

"Yeah right! You're crazy and you have no need to care about me at all so just leave me the heck alone!" Roxas released his Keyblades and tried to ignore Larxene and leave but she kept his attention.

"I have some news you might want to hear about our very own organization 13 leader." Larxene didn't smile but she felt accomplished when Roxas turned around and looked at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Xemnas is also after Kingdom Hearts. He wants to rule this school and if he does do you know what that means?"

Roxas was confused. "Will it mean that you're crazy plan will be ruined?"

"Cute but no. It means with his father and him their influence alone could overthrow dean Mickey and they will really school. Xemnas will rule over the student body and his creepy dad Xehanort will rule over everything."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You really aren't as smart as they say. Geez Roxas it's so obvious Xehanort uses darkness magic and so does Xemnas. The last time a darkness magic user ran Kingdom Hearts the power they gained from Kingdom Hearts itself helped them to plunge the worlds into darkness. Total darkness means us normal magic users won't stand a chance. Not even you beloved Skye's will be able to stand up to them. Their tyranny will spread like a wildfire." Larxene looked directly into Roxas' eyes. We need to take control of Kingdom Hearts High."

Roxas calculated all of the information in his head. Most of it added up. He couldn't believe it but Larxene could possibly be telling the truth and if she was then things could really ugly.

"I need time to fully process this. I can't believe I'm saying this but text me sometime."

"Keep your eyes open Roxas. Make sure you keep an eye out for Sora as well as your brother Vanitas."

Roxas feared the answer but he still asked the question. "Why is that?"

"Simple, when they strike they are coming after you three first. Because you three can stop them." Larxene laughed her evil laugh and disappeared into the light.

Roxas looked up into the night sky. He hadn't even noticed how dark it had gotten outside. "If I had a nickel for every time a Skye was involved with deep crap…. I'd be freaking rich."

***Rose Gardens: A Little Earlier***

"So you're saying the only reason you brought me here was because of my last name?" Aubrey broke out in laughter.

"Not entirely I was just thinking about your name and I thought about coming here. I usually don't come to places like these though. The smell pisses me off." Sora looked down at a rose.

"Well I'm a rose. Does my smell piss you off?" Sora leaned in so that his lips were centimeters away from Aubrey's neck and took a light sniff. He leaned back and saw that she was blushing.

"No your fragrance actually makes me happy."

"Well thank you Skye. Speaking of smells what is it with you Skye brothers. I've never met you're brother Vanitas but you and Roxas both smell like… heaven!"

Sora laughed. "It was a spell my mother cast on us when we were young. She saw us playing outside and told us that she never wanted us to get stinky again. So she gave us everlasting heaven smells."

Aubrey grabbed Sora's arm and leaned on his shoulder. "Sora if you chose me, promise me that we can do things like this all the time, even if the smell of things pisses you off."

Sora looked down at Aubrey. "Aubrey I-"

Aubrey let go of Sora's arm and tuned so that her entire body was facing Sora and so she could look into his eyes.

"The way that I feel about you is certain. I know we just met but I already want you more than anything in the world. I want to always be able to hug you and feel your warmth. Our hearts are connected now. I can feel it and our destinies are intertwined. Skye boy… what I'm trying to say is that every day I've been falling for you. Harder and harder every minute and I-"

Sora stopped Aubrey midsentence. He lifted up her chin and kissed her. Sora felt as if his heart might explode. Aubrey knew felt like she was in heaven. This kiss had been everything they both wanted and more.

Sora looked into Aubrey's eyes and smiled. "You talk too much Aubrey but you're a really good kisser."

Aubrey stuck her tongue out at Sora. "Eh you were alright I guess." They both laughed.

"Walk me back to my dorm Skye. I'd hate for you to get fussed at by Roxas. Ha-ha just kidding."

Sora laughed nervously. Yeah I know you were kidding but Roxas really will have my head if I don't get back soon."

"Oh. Ok so we need to go like now."

The walk back to Aubrey's dorm was sweet and silent. The night was warm so it was just relaxed for the two of them. After hugging Aubrey goodnight Sora turned to head back to his dorm.

Sora sighed. "Point one for Aubrey. Now we just need a tie breaker I guess." Sora folded both arms behind his head and walked to his dorm.

Roxas was lying in his bed reading a book when Sora came into the dorm. "Sup Roxas. Did you ever call our chump brother?"

Roxas laughed. "His name is Vanitas and yeah I did but he never picked up the phone. You think he's alright?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You know I'm the last one to keep tabs on the guy." Just then Sora's phone rang. He answered it and put it on speaker so Roxas could hear.

"Hello?"

"Sora it's Van."

"Dude Roxas tried to call you why didn't you pick up?"

"Sora is Roxas near you?"

"Yeah and you're on speaker so just get to the point."

"I've been doing research. Looking into some things."

"Ok and what's your point?"

Roxas was listening full heartedly now.

"Sora, Roxas… Our mother didn't die from disease.. She was murdered. Roxas I'm on my way now but I need you to grab Sora and contain him because this next part is going to drive him over the edge."

Roxas knew those instructions very well. He drew one of his Keyblades and pointed it at Sora. Before Sora could retaliate Roxas had cast a magic sphere around him.

"What the hell is this Vanitas?! Who killed our mom?!" Sora's rage was boiling over.

Vanitas took in a deep breath. "Xehanort."

***End Of Part 1***

*Excerpt from part 1 *

"If this is what you want then fine. You wanted my darkness then you can have it." Sora released his Keyblade and wiped the tears from his face.

Xemnas watched with intrigue. That intrigue was quickly turned into fear as Sora's body became engulfed in shadows. This type of dark magic was something he'd never seen. Sora's clothes as well as his skin turned black. There was no light in his heart anymore.

"What are you?" Xemnas exclaimed in fear.

Sora looked up at Xemnas and his eyes were a glowing yellow. "I am Sora Skye wielder of light and the keeper of darkness."

In a flash Sora was next to Xemnas. He cocked his head to the side and glared directly into Xemnas' soul.

"Right now however. I am the deepest of darkness. I am what you seek and what you fear. I am

Eien no yami"


End file.
